


Coward

by QueenSappho



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut, Smutty Angst, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSappho/pseuds/QueenSappho
Summary: One-shot picking up towards the end of the scene in "Good for the Soul" when Queen Maeve visits her ex-girlfriend Elena.  Pure smut and angst for all you Maeve/Elena shippers out there that are as frustrated as I am with the lack of development on this story in Season 1.





	Coward

Their faces swam in front of her one by one, screaming, crying, begging her to save them. She could hear every voice, feel their hands grabbing at her arms. You always know what to do….she didn’t, she couldn’t. She failed them, she failed that poor girl and her mother. Her face, there it was again, or no, not her…

Maeve blinked, dissolving the tears shielding her vision and the girl’s face melted away, and she was back. It was Elena’s face in front of her now and she was so beautiful. Everything from her eyes to her jawline was flawlessly alluring. Her lips were moving but the words were far away. Maeve remembered how those lips used to feel against hers. She dreamed about it at night, fantasized about them when she kissed other women. Then suddenly, as if she had dreamt it into reality, they were there, soft and perfect. Walls fell and towers collapsed. Time held its breath. Fantasy became reality. And then, they were gone.

The alcohol was making her head spin. Did that just happen? Elena’s touch had electrified her, the kiss had burned her deeper than the gin ever could and it was already swimming away in her memory. She needed more, just this once, then she could be strong again.

The world slipped away as she pressed her lips once more against Elena’s. Delicate hands pushed against her, she could feel the pressure on her shoulders but easily resisted. She just needed this to carry with her, this one kiss to savour and wrap her mind around. Then she could leave and stop messing up everything. Maeve slid her hand through Elena’s dark hair and held her head firmly but gently in place so she could slip her tongue through the brunette’s slightly parted lips and explore.

Maeve knew she should stop. She could hear Elena’s muffled protests but the brunette’s body began to betray her.

It could have been seconds or minutes, but at some point the pressure on her shoulders stopped and Maeve felt a hand touch her cheek as Elena began to move her lips against hers. And just like that Vought, Homelander, and that plane full of people were all worlds away and all that existed, all that mattered was Elena and releasing every desire the heroine had spent the past several years trying to drown.

One at a time her hands traveled down Elena’s body until she was able to lift the other woman up on her lap. She pulled the other woman as tight as she dared and slipped her hands underneath the thin fabric of Elena’s shirt so she could feel the smooth skin beneath. Finally, Maeve had to force herself to abandon the assault on Elena’s mouth long enough to slip the white V-neck up and over her head. She took a moment to relish in the new territory. Maeve lifted Elena up slightly so she could kiss and nip at her breasts peeking out from behind the silk fabric of her bra. The brunette sighed and tilted her head back, exposing her gorgeous neck and attracting Maeve’s lips. The heroine lowered her back down slowly, her lips making their way back to Elena’s as she lowered the brunette to her back on the floor.

Elena’s hands came up to Maeve’s face and held her inches away and there was a moment, as those deep chocolate eyes met hers, that Maeve remembered what she was risking. As if Elena could hear the thoughts creeping in, invading Maeve’s mind, she pulled Maeve’s forehead against hers, closed her eyes and whispered, “I’ve missed you so much Mae”.

It was too much. A hero could only be so strong.

A quick kiss kept Elena from further unraveling Maeve’s already fragile grip on sanity. She hungrily squeezed and explored every part of Elena she could get her hands on while she tasted and nipped her earlobe and neck.

A sudden cry of frustration distracted her long enough to realize that Elena had been trying unsuccessfully to find the clasps that held her skin-tight armor in place. She reluctantly abandoned her explorations and stood up, looming over Elena and never breaking eye-contact as she removed her arm pieces, suit, and boots, baring herself entirely.

She was about to lower herself back down to do something about Elena’s bra when the brunette caught her off guard. In one swift motion Elena rose to her knees and, with one final look at Maeve, began planting hungry kisses on her inner thigh.

Maeve’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she could feel a rush building, her lower regions craving Elena’s soft touch, but this wasn’t how she wanted it. Gathering every last bit of self-control she possessed, Maeve knelt down, pushing Elena back just enough in the process to keep her at bay. She wrapped her arms around the beautiful brunette and effortlessly lifted her up. Knocking down a paint can in the process, Maeve carried her goddess into the bedroom and crashed down on top of her across the bed they had once shared.

While Elena grabbed and stroked at what she could, Maeve tangled both hands in her hair and kissed her long and deep, forcefully invading the brunette’s mouth with her tongue, determined to be as close to her as possible. One hand left the tangled black hair to remove Elena’s bra while the other woman began trying desperately to remove her own jeans. Realizing she was struggling, Maeve moved down her body to help, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites along the way.

Maeve took her time kissing the exposed skin just below Elena’s navel then hooked her fingers around the waistband of Elena’s jeans and pulled them down her legs along with her underwear. Coming down to her knees next to the bed, Maeve placed a tiny kiss on Elena’s right ankle and then travelled upwards slowly. When she reached Elena’s inner thigh, Maeve could hear the sharp intake of breath. She stole a glance at the gorgeous woman stretched out across the bed. It was dark in bedroom but the moonlight shining through the windows hugged every curve of Elena’s body. Maeve could see her closed eyes, lips parted, chest heaving with deep, shaky breaths. God she had missed that view.

Leaning in close, Maeve blew a soft whisper over the spot she knew Elena wanted her touch the most. The brunette moaned and reached down to thread her fingers through the heroine’s hair. She cupped the back of Maeve’s head and pulled insistently, craving more. Her own desire inflamed, Maeve obliged, moving her tongue in one long stroke against the other woman’s sex.

“Mmmmmae...yes.” Elena’s hips moved involuntarily into the contact as Maeve’s left hand made its way up her body to squeeze a perfect breast and roll Elena’s nipple in between her fingers. The right hand found Elena’s in the darkness and their fingers instinctively threaded each other. Maeve was savouring every moment, branding her love’s taste, smell, touch, and voice into her memory. It was as if she was waking up from a coma, her senses alive once again. It was a rush no other person or drug could ever duplicate. Every moan from Elena’s lips sent a tingle down Maeve’s body. Her eyes closed and lost in the moment, Maeve almost missed Elena’s pleas.

“In me, I want you in me…mmmm...baby please...oh God”. With a smirk, Maeve moved quickly onto the bed and scooped up Elena with one arm. Her lips crashed against the brunette’s as her other hand found its target. Effortlessly, she slipped one finger deep inside and Elena gasped against Mae’s lips. Her hands grabbed at the red-head’s hair and back, clinging to her lifeline.

For a second, they stayed like that, each relishing the connection they had both craved for so long. Maeve searched Elena’s eyes in that moment, trying to convey all of the love and regrets she could never put into words. There was so much she wanted to say but it wouldn’t and couldn’t come out. Then, as she had thousands of times before, Elena saved Maeve, bringing her lips up to the heroine’s and kissing her deeply.

Brought back into the moment, Maeve began curling and pumping her finger inside the other woman, adding a second to the mix before long. Her dark haired beauty whimpered and groaned and moved against her.

“Yes, oh Christ I love how you feel inside me.” Elena’s voice, thick with desire was fuel to the flame. Maeve did her best to contain herself but even so, Elena was being lifted higher and higher off the bed with every stroke, held down only by Maeve’s free hand on her back which kept her body pinned against the heroine’s.

Maeve was sure she was about to bring the other woman, and possibly herself, to climax when Elena’s hand dived in between their bodies and found her. She was so wet that Elena’s fingers slipped in instantly. Bursts of light popped on the edge of Maeve’s vision and she heard a woman scream, or was that her voice? Unable to focus on controlling her hand she thrust swift and hard into Elena, pushing her over the edge. Maeve had never loved the sound of her own name so much as when Elena screamed it in those precious moments.

Elena’s body went limp in Maeve’s arms and as her touch fell away from the red-head, Maeve gained enough composure to gently lower her lover back onto the pillows.

She wasted no time in covering the brunette’s mouth with hers. Elena was barely responsive, still recovering from her high but Maeve was alight with raw desire. She ran her hands hungrily up and down Elena’s torso and thighs, every touch sending tingles to her heart as if it was the first time. Maeve knew Elena needed to recover, but every kiss and touch was pushing her closer and closer to her own orgasm and she couldn’t hold herself back. 

Maeve’s lips had almost reached their destination when Elena finally stirred. She rose and gently pushed Maeve over. The red-head submitted willingly. A broken wrist that she had never forgiven herself for had taught Maeve a long time ago not to wrestle for control when she was this worked up. She allowed Elena to pin her hands above her head as she gazed up at her angel.

Elena had lost the ties holding her hair up at some point and it fell in thick soft black curls, framing her face. Her lips were swollen from their kisses, her stare all desire and conviction. One of her hands released Maeve’s so that she could brush her cheek and trace her lips with her fingers. Maeve took the hand, kissed it, and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Elena’s ear. She wanted to pull her down but remained patient. Elena had always been able to read her so well, knowing just how far she could tease before the heroine would break. She trusted her to quell the fire before it spread beyond control.

As if she could hear her thoughts, the brunette lowered herself to cover Maeve’s body and lips with her own while her free hand covered the heroine’s breast. Maeve’s mind raced, unable to accept the reality that she was here, underneath this goddess loving her, a love she didn’t deserve. Too soon, Elena broke away from their kisses and brought her mouth to Maeve’s nipple. The heroine sighed and made herself relax and enjoy the feel of her angel’s tongue. She had both hands free now and absentmindedly explored Elena body with them while she worked.

A sudden but gentle touch against Maeve’s most sensitive area elicited a sharp gasp. As Elena paid careful attention to Maeve’s breasts with her mouth, her fingers began softly stroking the heroine where she was most vulnerable. Maeve’s hips moved into the skilled touch of her lover, silently pleading.

Maeve bit her lip, struggling to control herself. She wanted more. Seconds passed and Elena maintained the same agonizing pace and pressure. Had she lost her mind? Maeve had never been able to last very long under Elena’s talented fingers or tongue. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore, “please….” she whimpered, her voice uncharacteristically tiny and vulnerable.

Elena froze and responded boldly, “Please what?”

Does she has fucking a death wish? thought Maeve. She reached up and grabbed the solid wooden headboard, grasping it from underneath through a small gap above the mattress and squeezing. The wood cracked and popped but Elena remained still.

“Fuck Elena, take me. Please just fucking take me, I’m yours!”

And just like that, a soft warm tongue was against her clit. Splinters flew. Maeve frantically grabbed at pillows trying to find something to hold on to. Down below she was so wet and primed that her climax was already building. She was riding it higher, unable to speak because every ounce of strength she had was focused on not grabbing for Elena. She wouldn’t hurt her anymore than she already had. Nothing else mattered as her muscles clenched and it hit her, wave after wave after wave, crashing and rolling over her.

Eventually her body gave out and she collapsed. Elena planted one last, soft kiss on Maeve’s inner thigh and then moved up to lay her head on the heroine’s chest. Maeve wrapped her arms around her lover and felt the cool tears begin to roll across her cheeks and down into her hair. She stayed still and silent as long as she could but eventually a small sniffle gave her away and that angelic face was there in an instant. The perfect picture of compassion and concern, Elena wiped a tear away with her thumb and asked her what was wrong.

Maeve shook her head and pursed her lips, looking around the dark room to avoid meeting Elena’s eyes.

“Damnit Mae look at me.” Maeve sheepishly obliged. Surprisingly, Elena seemed to be on the verge of tears herself. “Please” her angel whispered, voice shaky and desperate.

Defeated, and tired of pretending she was strong, Maeve sniffled once more, then whispered, “I love you” to a woman who deserved so much better than the love of a coward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, all constructive criticism is welcome as I am always looking to improve upon my skills. I have a larger, more dynamic story in the works, but more on that later....
> 
> Also, if anyone feels I've overrated this piece, please let me know. It's been a while since I've posted or read fanfiction and I felt it was best to err on the side of caution when it came to the rating process.


End file.
